Deudas de amor
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Miku decide vivir sola pero, las deudas se la comen viva y tras pedir dinero a su amiga Rin, consigue trabajo en el restaurante de Gakupo, los amigos de su jefe son unos Homofobos y para cambiar su mentalidad les presenta a su linda amiga peli-rosa poniendo el mundo de todos patas arriba y mostrara interes en la Hatsune desde el principio. CONGELADO
1. ¿Te digo algo?, no me caes bien

**Cap 1: ¿Te digo algo?, no me caes bien  
**

Todo comienza una hermosa mañana en Tokio Japón, era cualquier día de verano y toda la gente ya estaba en su trabajo y escuelas, muchos de estos esperando a que diera la tarde para poder salir y relajarse en sus casas como la hacían de costumbre cuando tuvieron un día lleno de trabajo. En el barrio "Higashikurume" había una empresa muy famosa, esta era conocida por sus grupos de editores reconocidos en todo japón, sin duda una editorial de mucho prestigio, su nombre "Kagamine Editorials" el cual fue nombrado así en honor a famoso Rinto Kagamine. Un señor que tenía como hijos a dos gemelos, Rin Kagamine la mayor y Len Kagamine el menor, como esta fuera de Japón por trabajo haciendo unos acuerdos en Londres, dejo el puesto de la presidencia a la mayor quien apenas si puede con todo el trabajo de sus estudios pero trata de no decepcionar a su padre.

Sin embargo esta historia no habla sobre esa familia si no sobre una chica muy amiga de ellos y también todo lo contrario a como vivían estos, caminaba por los largos pasillos para entrar al elevador y seguir caminando hacia la oficina de la presidencia, su cabello era de un color peculiar, muy largo el cual era domado en dos coletas, mostraba un rostro de preocupación gracias a sus ojos un poco más claros pero de ese mismo color. Cuando por fin llego a la oficina que buscaba, respiro ondo y abrió la puerta encontrándose al momento con una rubia quien despego los ojos del computador al sentir la puerta abrirse.

-¿Miku-chan?- Pregunto dejando a un lado unos papeles.

Hatsune Miku era su nombre, una chica huérfana tanto de padre como de madre, una chica con problemas económicos quien apenas podía mantener sus estudios gracias a que Rin era la mejor amiga de esta desde hace 4 años y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera posible.

-..Yo... perdón por interrumpirte Rin-chan pero... necesito un favor-

-¿Otro?- Interrogo con un tono un poco más molesto mientras se levantaba de su lugar -¿Cuantos favores más tendré que hacerte?, por si no te has dado cuenta mi padre muy apenas si te quiere hacer ese tipo de favores, duda ya que sabe que tal vez nunca le podrás pagar-

-Lo se...prometo conseguirme un trabajo e ir pagandole de poco a poco pero..- Decia mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio -Solo denme algo de tiempo... para poder encontrar uno con buena paga..-

Rin volvió a su lugar tras esto, entendía muy bien por los problemas que su amiga pasaba pero de promesas ya estaba cansada, esta bien que tanto ella como Miku tengan la misma edad, 16 años, pero aun así podría encontrarse un trabajo en algún restaurante y lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de todo esto la peli-aqua siempre lograba convencer de alguna manera a Rin a que le preste lo que necesita, de alguna manera seguía confiando en ella.

-¿Ahora cual es el problema?- Pregunto abriendo un cajón y sacando su chequera o mejor dicho la chequera que le dio su padre solo si era una emergencia.

-Aaa... creo que me endeudado mucho en el banco y... piensan embargarme..- Respondio en un tono triste desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Oh Miku... ¿ves lo que sucede si no tienes trabajo? ¿Que piensa Meiko-san sobre esto?-

-Ella... trata de ayudarme en lo que es posible... de hecho... esta viendo donde podría buscar trabajo- Rin solo suspiro

-..¿Caunto necesitas?..- Interrogo tomando una pluma

-Eee... 500 mil...- Solto avergonzada, su amiga la miro molesta y mientras soltaba un "Tsk" escribió la cantidad y firmo el papel para después entregárselo.

-Anda retirate... necesito relajarme..-

-Rin...-Musito avergonzada -Perdoname...cuando me consiga un trabajo te pagaré absolutamente todo lo que te debo...-

-Ya no importa...-

-Pero...-

-¡Miku ya no importa si!- La peli-aqua permanecio callada por la forma que le hablo -Yo...perdoname Miku-chan, es solo que...estoy tensa con lo del lugar de la presidencia y mis estudios...no es fácil ser la gemela que nació primero...-

-Lo se...bueno...te agradezco todo el apoyo y...prometo que hoy mismo me conseguire un trabajo-

Sin decir nada más, se aproximo a la salida y le hizo una reverencia a la rubia antes de salir, nunca se había sentido bien al pedirle dinero a la familia, de alguna manera esa familia la había conocido desde que nació, esto gracias a que sus padres tenían una estrecha amistad con los Kagamine. Pero ¿que se le iba a hacer?, los padres de Miku murieron sin dejar un testamento y su empresa se fue a la quiebra total dejando a su hija desamparada. Una suerte que Sakine Meiko, hija mayor de la familia Sakine y heredera de la florería con su apellido, la cuido como si fuera su sangre hasta que al cumplir los 16 decidiera conseguirse un apartamento.

-...No soy nada responsable...-Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la blanca banca del parque.

Siempre se relajaba en ese mismo lugar cuando tenía un mal día, le daba tranquilidad ya que le gustaba sentir la brisa moviendo sus coletas. Meiko le había propuesto que lo mejor seria trabajar en lo que le gustaba para no sentirse presionada e ir bien en el trabajo, no era mala idea, a Miku siempre le a gustado cantar y tocar la guitarra y de echo se le da muy bien así que sin duda podría conseguir algún trabajo en un restaurante donde se toque música en vivo. Lanzando un suspiro abrió su mochila para sacar una de sus libretas, en lugar de esto encontró una nota de Meiko con algo de dinero en ella y dacia así:

_"Miku te e dejado algo de las ganancias de hoy de la tienda para que puedas comer algo, recuerda que deberías tratar de seguir mi consejo y conseguirte un trabajo, e oído que Gakupo es el jefe de un buen restaurante por aquí ¿porque no le hechas un vistazo cuando tengas tiempo?."_

-Hay...te e dicho que no me gusta que me dejes de tu dinero..-

Arrugo el papel y lo metió de nuevo en su mochila y tras esto tomo su amada guitarra que tenia desde que tenia 8 años y que sus padres le dieron antes de que murieran en un accidente aéreo. Para alegrarse el día le quito la funda a su guitarra y así poder tocar algo como acostumbra cuando le va mal, le daba ánimos para seguir con su vida, su sueño era ser cantante pero sin duda eso jamas se le cumpliría, con un expresión un poco mas alegre comenzó a tocar una linda canción y tras esto la acompaño con su melodiosa voz, aquella que sonaba como los ángeles.

La mochila gastada que llevaba desde hace rato se había quedado abierta y tras unos 55 segundos de haber comenzado a tocar y cantar una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de un color azul intenso se estaba dando lindo paseo muy cerca de Miku y al escucharla cantar paso sus orbes por su mochila y le aventó a esta 5 yenes. La peli-aqua indignada se levanta de golpe de su asiento para darle un regaño.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Y tu que te traes?! ¿me ves cara de limosnera o que?- La chica peli-rosa solo levanto una ceja por la pregunta

-¿Disculpa?, yo solo pasaba por aquí y como oí que cantabas tan bonito pues creí que eso debería ser rencompensado- Miku abrió sus orbes como platos y tras un momento decidió calmarse.

-¿He?...¿hablas en serio?-

-¡Claro! anda toma el dinero-

-Ah...pues creo que gracias...- Algo apenada por lo sucedido comienza a rebuscar en su mochila el dinero que se abía "ganado" y tras tomarlo y ponerlo frente a sus ojos una enorme vena roja se dejo dibujar en su frente en señal de enojo - ¡¿5 yenes?! uy pues no te vayas a quedar pobre por darme tanto dinero-

-¿Que? la verdad es que desafinabas-

Huy esta vez si fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo musical de nuestra querida peli-aqua, no se la iba a perdonar nunca de los nuncas y eso era seguro y a leguas se notaba en sus ojos que por dentro estaban queriendo estallar en llamas. Con su orgullo lastimado prosiguió a atacar a la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Desafinada?! ¡¿A quien llamas desafinada pelos chicle?!-

-Obviamente a ti pitufo- "¿Pitufo? ¿pero quien se cree?" pensaba la peli-aqua antes de preguntar.

-¿Pitufo?-

-Claro, enana y azul-

-¡AAAAA pero que te sucede! ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estas insultando- Vocifero por fin estallando en ira.

-Tu comenzaste- Le respondió tan despreocupadamente mientras se acomodaba la gorra roja que desde hace rato le cubría del sol mientras que Miku solo se molestaba más.

-¡Y tu eres una idiota!-

-Me vale- La peli-aqua solo chirriaba los dientes, estaba furiosa pues apenas cruzaron unas cuentas palabras y esta chica ya le caía mal y para colmo ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.

-Tarada-

-Tu mamá-

-No...no tengo- Respondio con un tono triste, algunos pensarían que la peli-rosa se sentíria mal y se disculparía pero..

-Oh, perdoneme yo no sabía de eso señorita pitufina- Ya, se acabo, Miku no pensaba pasar ni un minuto más hablando con esa chica de cabellos chicle

-Sabes que, no voy a soportar los insultos de alguien que no sabia que existía hasta ahora, me voy-

-Mejor para mi-

Con su día peor de lo que ya estaba se dispuso a recoger sus cosas sin siquiera volver a mirar a la chica de cabellos color rosa que seguía parada ahí como si nada viéndola, su presencia comenzaba a molestarla así que tras haber recogido su mochila y guardado su guitarra trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible del parque y de paso pasarse por el restaurante de Gakupo un amigo de la familia, "¿Pero que mosca le pico a esa chica?", era lo que pensaba la chica de ojos azules penetrantes sin quitar su mirada de Miku.

La peli-aqua volvio a mirar atrás, vio que la chica que hace un rato le estaba molestando pareció maldecir algo entre dientes, no supo que era y mucho menos queria averiguarlo, después de esto una chica aparentemente de la misma edad de ella se le acerco, quizás era su amiga. Rubia ceniza de ojos azules y un cabello muy largo y ondulado, bastante díria yo, parecía que le estaba dando indicaciones para llegar a un lado y después le dio su teléfono. Sin más decidió no darle importancia al asunto y mejor ir a echarle un vistazo al restaurante que tanto mencionaba Meiko el cual Gakupo, un amigo suyo de ellas dos era el dueño.

Una campana suena al abrir la puerta del establecimiento, era tarde ya y era la hora de cerrar, pero pudo distinguir la fornida y alta figura de Gakupo (por no mencionar su cabello morado), sentada en una mesa platicando animadamente con sus empleados. Siempre era así, después de un día de trabajo, Gakupo y sus empleados se quedaban platicando y riendo para quitarse su tensión de encima.

-Ara, Miku-chan- Llamo el peli-morado levantandose de su silla para mirar a la peli-aqua que estaba en la puerta -Pasa, Meiko me dijo que vendrías-

-Gracias- Responde entrando al establecimiento, al ver a las personas que estaban con el peli-morado les saluda -Ahh...buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- Le responden al unisono

-Vamos, vamos, dime ¿que te parece mi muy bien establecido negocio?- Le pregunto rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y darle un muy "lindo" paseo por su restaurante -Mira, mira, tengo un mini-bar y música en vivo- Señalo el lugar donde se supone que las bandas tocan -Pero bueno, no hablemos más de mi y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-Aaaa etto...yo- Trato de decir, pero la mano de su amiga puso un dedo en su boca.

-Que no se diga más, yo se muy bien a lo que vienes-

-"¿Entonces para que pregunta?"- Penso con una gota resbalando en su sien antes de que el mayor la tomara por los hombros.

-Antes que nada...¿estarias dispuesta dar incluso tu vida con tal de obtener este puesto?-

-¿Nani?- Se "saco de onda" y ladeó la cabeza con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Lo mismo que escuchaste...¿perderías tu vida?...el camino para conseguir este prestigiado puesto es demasiado peligroso -Le dijo oscureciendo su mirada haciendo que la menor se espantara -Podías perder tu cordura o...incluso morir-

-Ga..Gakupo...espera yo..-

-Solo contesta ¿lo estarias?-

-A..eso...yo...creo que...-

-Es broma- Le dijo con una sonora risa para después darle unas palmadas en su espalda -Estas contratada-

-...-No dijo nada y una gota resbalo nuevamente por su sien -¿Eso era necesario Gakupo?..-

El era así, a pesar de tener más de 20 años había ocasiones en las que era muy infantil, aunque era guapo, fornido y con dinero, a el le encantaba jugar así con la Hatsune. Era como su forma de decirle "te quiero" a sus amigos.

-Hai, hai, lo siento, lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar la guitarra con la banda, ve a echarle un vistazo a mi mini escenario personalizado- Miku rodó los ojos e hizo lo que el peli-morado le ordeno.

Lo primero que hizo ue examinar la guitarra eléctrica que había en el frente, pensaba tocarla para probarla pero decidió no hacerlo por respeto a los que estaban conversando en una mesa y solo se limito a acariciarla, parecía tener buena pinta ademas de que era nueva, de un color rojizo y unas pequeñas llamas pintadas cerca de las cuerdas. Además de que había otros instrumentos como un bajo, un sintetizador, una batería y micrófonos para cantar.

-"Gakupo pensó en todo"- Dijo en su mente, de pronto se oye a alguien que golpea la mesa mientras se levanto de esta.

-¡Deveras que no me lo puedo creer!- Era Gakupo y se mostraba muy molesto

-Porfavor, ¿sigues con eso?- Hablo un chico de cabellos grises dejando su cigarrillo a un lado - Eso es agua pasada, además, no vamos a cambiar de opinion sobre eso-

-¡Homófobos!- Casi pareciera que escupió esas palabras

-No lo somos- Dijo un chico castaño y fornido, tenía un acento español y llevaba un gorrito tipo Michael Jackson en su cabeza -Solo creemos que son raritos, afeminados y mientras que otras son muy masculinas-

-¡No todos son así!- Se cruzo de brazos, la verdad es que Miku no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaban pero ya se estaba haciendo una idea.

-Pero yo no e visto a ninguno que no sea así- Opina un chico rubio de acento ingles y fornido.

-¿¡Tu tambien León!?...¿Haku tu que opinas?-

-Etto...perdon Gakupo-sama, pero...estoy de su lado..-

-¡No importa que sean así!, están en su juventud- Opina una chica de cabellos morados y con una sudadera con orejas de conejo -Pero que disfruten su juventud en donde yo no les vea-

-¡Graaaa!, ¿¡Miku tu que opinas!?-

La mencionada solo se encojio de brazos, no es que no quisiera apoyar ha su amigo, es solo que no le interesaba el tema de los Homosexuales, siempre a dicho que todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran y compartir con quien quieran su vida, aunque no estaba a favor ni mucho menos en contra de estos pero ¿a ella porque le habría de importar?, simplemente no le interesaba.

-Vamos Gakupo- Vuelve a tomar la palabra la peli-morado -No te lo tomes como algo personal-

-Es cierto, sera mejor que te calmes tío- Hablo el español, para alivio de los demás este se comienza a calmar y después dibujo un sonrisa en su rostro, algo planeaba y Miku lo noto

-Ja, sabía que no los haría calmar de opinion-Dijo viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca -Asi que elabore un plan, el hecho es que yo tengo una amiga que es lesviana-

Todos se miran entre si con una cara asustada, pensando que quizás esa persona este entre ellos ahora mismo, Miku no podía entender porque algunos le lanzaron miradas furtivas a ella, pero mejor decidió quedarse callada y seguir contemplando en lugar en donde trabajaría, no pretendía meterse.

-Estoy cansado de su mente cerrada, así que hace apenas unos días yo le llame para que la conoscan-

-¿Que mente cerrada?- Pregunto curioso Leon

-Ustedes piensan que todas las personas de su sexualidad gustan de cualquier mujer y parecen todas chicos-

-¿Y no es asi?- Suelta Dell, Leon tubo que tomar por los hombros al dueño del lugar para que no se le lanzara encima e hiciera un abrigo con la piel del peli-gris

-¡Por eso quiero que la conozcan!, así les demostrare que están muy equicados-

-No estoy muy segura de eso- Se encoje de hombros la peli-gris -¿Que tal si trata de hacernos cosas raras a Yukari-chan y a mi, incluso a tu amiga de por aya?- Esto lo dijo refiriéndose a la peli-aqua.

-Pues no me importa lo que piensen-

Gakupo volvió a su lugar como si nada, pero si había planeado algo y esa persona que mencionaba no era de Tokio. Miku seguía como si nada, esta vez estaba muy entretenida con el mini bar que su amigo le había mostrado hace un rato, sea la persona que su amigo menciono, no le interesaba para nada aunque le daba curiosidad por saber su apariencia. Pronto suena la campana que anuncia cuando entra alguien y todos se giran a ver quien era, lamentablemente no era la mencionada pues este era un chico.

-¡Gakupo, colega mío!-

-¡Pero si es el mismísimo Kaito Shion!- Y se abrazan como los hombres, mientras se dan unas palmadas en la espalda y se ríen -Pense que eras alguien más-

-¡Ah!, ella llegara algo tarde- Le dijo sonriente ¿el conocia a la tal chica esa? -Ya sabes, hace ya 4 años que no regresa a Japón y se perdió, pero tu tranquilo que llegara pronto-

-Esta bien, gracias por avisarme-

El hombre se marcha nuevamente, parece que solo vino a eso, Miku comenzaba aburrirse e incluso ya estaba por irse pero Gakupo le detuvo alegando que quería que ella también la conozca. A la menor no le agrado la idea pero tuvo que aceptar pues el ahora era su jefe.

-Sabía que Gakupo tramaba algo- Alego yukari estirándose en su silla.

-Pues ya ves- Le respondió Bruno

Para sorpresa de todos, esa misma campana que ya tenía arta a nuestra querida peli-aqua vuelve a sonar avisando que alguien. Como no se lo vieron venir los demás se levantan, y para su sorpresa esta vez si era una chica, era muy hermosa de cabellos rosados y unos ojos profundos de color azul, vestía unos zapatos converse, pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca la cual decía "I love Linkin Park" y una gorra color roja que la tapaba de los fuertes rayos del sol.

-¡Gakupo!, me vine a dar una vuelta por aqui- La peli-rosa le guiño un ojo

Miku quedo en un enorme shock al ver a esa persona, haber, recapitulemos: Una chica peli-rosa de ojos azules y para acabar HERMOSA la persona más hermosa que alguien se pueda imaginar, de buen cuerpo y el día que nació se rifaron papeletas y a ella le tocó las de tener cara de idiota, y ya se sabe lo que se dice de los que parecen algo. Por ejemplo la peli-aqua parece una Tsundere necia... ¿Alguien además de Miku recuerda lo que sucedió en el parque?, efectivamente era esa misma chica, el destino la odia de eso no hay duda. Miku pudo oír a sus compañeros susurrar "Es bellísima" y "Que sexy es" obviamente esta ultima por parte del pervertido de Dell.

-¡Me alegra que vinieras!- Despues de esto el peli-morado besa su mano, así era el de caballeroso.

Yukari tose falsamente para tratar de que su jefe los deje de ignorar a lo que el mayor reacciona.

-¡Cierto!, miren ella es la amiga de la que les hable-

-Luka Megurine, mucho gusto- Se presento con una reverencia

Se pudo oír un "Que desgracia", pronto va presentándoles a la chica de uno a uno, eso hasta que llega a Miku porque...

-¡Eres tu!- Indagno levantándose de golpe de donde se encontraba sentada, Luka la mirada detalladamente de arriba abajo para después responder con un "Ah" mientras chasqueba los dedos.

-Ya recuerdo, nos volvemos a ver Pitufina-

-¡Pitufina tu abuela no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!-

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Gakupo confundido

-Si- Le respondió la peli-rosa -Es pitufina-

-¡Que no me llames asi!- Vocifero con una enorme vena roja palpitando en su frente

-Calmate Miku- Trato de calmar las cosas el mayor -Ella es Miku Hatsune-

-Asi que Hatsune ee...-Se quedo pensativa un momento, podía ser que alguien en la tierra aun se acordara de ese apellido -¿De donde me suena ese nombre?-

-Apellido- Le corrige el peli-morado

-Idiota- Solto la peli-aqua

-¡Miku!- Le defiende Gakupo

-¿Eh?- clava sus ojos en ella y con un gesto le pide a su amigo que no se meta -¿Perdón?- se hace la no enterada.

-Y sorda tambien-

¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? ¿En una cueva dentro de un hoyo que está en el desierto de un país de incultos donde no saben escribir ni mirarse al espejo? Definitivamente la peli-aqua acerto cuando dijo que tenía cara de idiota y por lo tanto lo debe ser o eso pensaba por lo menos.

-¡Ah!, ya recuerdo quien eres, esos aíres de grandeza solo pueden ser de algun autentico Hatsune- Solto divertida

-¿Y quien soy según tu?- Pregunta levantando una ceja

-La chica de esa tragedia en los cuales sus padres murieron- Gakupo solo le da un codazo con esto.

-Que poco discreta eres-

-Psss- se soba donde le golpeo -Perdon señorito delicado y señorita Pitufina-

-¡Luka!-

-Assh perdon otra vez-

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, Miku no estaba nada contenta con la presencia de aquella chica de echo se la pasaron mucho rato insultandose entre ellas, eso hasta que Gakupo saco otro tema de conversación.

-¿Y donde te esas quedando Luka-san?- Pregunto curiosa Haku

-Aaaa, yo me estoy quedando con una amiga de corea, se llama SeeU-

-Ara, siempre te la pasas con SeeU-chan desde niñas, no me digas que es tu novia- Le fastidio el peli-morado a lo que Luka se sonrojo de golpe.

-¡Claro que no!, solo somos amigas y de ahí jamás va a pasar, yo se respetar a mis amistades-

-Como sea...ya es tarde- Hablo Dell levantándose de la mesa y mirando la hora en su celular -Lo mejor sera que vayamos a casa- Los demás le dieron la razón.

Todos se levantan de sus sillas excepto cierta peli-aqua que seguía mirando a la peli-rosa con enojo mientras estaba cruzada de brazos en su silla.

-Luka...¿de verdad eres lesbiana?- Pregunta apenado León, la peli-rosa por su parte suelta una risita como diciéndole que si.

-Eres una buena chica- Le dice Yukari de la misma manera que eón.

-Tu tambien...ustedes tambien- Le responde

-¿Amigas?- Le dijo Yukari invitándola a que la abrazara

-Por supuesto que si- Y la abraza

-Ese abrazo va por todos nosotros- Habla Dell con una sonrisa

-Y te agradezco tanto el que aceptaras trabajar aqui- Le dice su amigo peli-morado

Esperen...¿había oído bien?, ahora iba a ver a esa idiota todos los días de la semana incluso sus preciados sabados, esto sin duda la enfurecio.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Gakupo!-

-Perdoname Miku, pero es mi amiga y debo darle trabajo, a tus 16 años deberías saberlo- ¿16?, por alguna extraña razón Luka pareció inquietarse por la edad de la menor

-¿Eres menor de edad?-

La chica peli-rosa se pone blanca como la cera, como si no se esperase que fuese tan joven, y entonces ladea la cabeza y chasquea la lengua. Parece que tuviese algo pensado y que se le acaba de fastidiar lo que estuviese planeando, pero Miku no era capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando esa tonta cabeza rosada, así que simplemente lo ignora.

-Idiota- Suelta la menor como si nada

-¡Tarada!- salta y parece que después se maldice a sí misma por lo que ha dicho

-Invecil-

Se gira y la fulmina con la mirada, aunque no replica nada ¿La está ignorando? Qué cobarde. Se ve a la peli-rosa despedirce de todos los demás no sin antes dirigirle una corta mirada a la peli-aqua.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- Exclama Haku

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!- Le apoya Bruno

¿Más tiempo con esa peli-rosa ¿Se ha vuelto el mundo loco? ¿Es esto alguna clase de confabulación del universo para hacerla sufrir por los pecados de sus padres? ¡No! ¡Qué alguien la mate! Y además, ¿por qué ha cambiado de actitud?, quien sabe pero algo es seguro, Miku estubo sintiendo que alguien la había estado mirando desde que esa chica de nombre Luka llego al restaurante y ahora pareciera no querer insultarla como lo hacía hace apenas un momento. En fin... el universo en serio la odiaba...

* * *

Konichiwa *u* adivinen quien soy, exactamente XD soy Fersi y... recuerdan que dije que tenía otros proyectos de esta misma pareja, bueno este es uno de ellos, shitoai me obligo a subirlo -.-U aunque debo aclarar que yo lo iba a subir cuando terminara la de cantando por amor pero bueno.

Adoro esta pareja n.n

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cerdos voladores? Recuerda dejarme un review n.n me gustaria saber que te parecio este Fic .


	2. ¿Que te he hecho Dios?

**Cap 2: ¿Que te he hecho Dios?**

-Quizas le gustes-

Miku al oír esas palabras escupió todo el café que estaba bebiendo, con quien estaba charlando era con nada más ni nada menos que Meiko, todos las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela o en este caso el trabajo se pasaba por su casa a saludar y desayunar, curiosamente a Miku se le ocurrió sacar el tema de Luka, su orientación sexual y su forma de comportarse con ella, Meiko como siempre da opiniones muy directas que siempre causan efectos no muy bonitos en la peli-aqua.

-Cof...cof...estas loca..cof..cof...claro que no...-Le respondio mientras tosía ya que se estaba ahogando, tras esto dejo la taza en la mesa.

-¿Porque no?, tu me dijiste que a esa muchachita le gustan las chicas, podría ser, tu eres muy bonita y..-

-¡No!- Le interrumpio -No digas esas cosas, Kami-sama me libre, lo que necesitas es rezar un Kami-sama nuestro para que se te quiten esos pensamientos del demonio- Contesto sacando una cruz y haciendo como si se percinara, Meiko solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer estupidezes- Le dijo con una enorme vena roja- ¿Cual es el problema de que le gustes?-

-Que es un chica y a mi no me gustan las chicas- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos -Ademas de que la detesto...- La castaña solo le dirigió una gentil sonrisa antes de terminarse su copa de sake y dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Has oido alguna vez la frase "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"- La menor solo hizo un gesto de fastidio, si ahora solo iban a hablar de eso no quería seguir con la conversación.

-Es tarde me voy a la escuela- Le dijo mientras se acomodaba la falda de su uniforme. La cual era de un color azul claro que hacia juego con su camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, y con ese listón rojo en el cuello.

Lo ultimo que hizo fue levantarse de la mesa sin siquiera terminar de desayunar, cojio sus cosas y se aproximo a la salida no sin antes sacar uno de los puerros que tanto amaba comer del refrigerador de la castaña, siempre era así, acostumbraba ir comiendo uno en el camino.

-¡Hey!, llévate un sombrilla que es seguro que llueva-

-Naaa no creo que sea necesario-

-Se lo que te digo mejor llevatela..- Miku rodó los ojos y tomo la primera que se encontró

Debía admitir que le gustaba mucho como aquella mujer de unos 25 años la trataba, le gustaba el que le diera su espacio y que respetara como es debido sus decisiones. La quería mucho, ni siquiera su tío quiso cuidar voluntariamente de ella, aquel hombre que tenia una empresa muy famosa que se especializaba en armas de fuego, cruel y de cual familia ya había fallecido el hijo menor hace 5 años ya. Agradecía que no haya parado a su cuidado.

Aunque Meiko fuera una borracha a más no poder, le encantaba tenerla como amiga, había días en los que terminaba en su puerta tras emborracharse junto con Gakupo y compañía, pero bueno... aveces deseaba que se preocupara un poco más por sus decisiones. Dejando un lado a todo eso, hoy comenzaría su segunda semana de trabajo, Ok hasta ahí todo bien con eso no tenia problema, lo que la ponía de malas es que tenia que verle la cara a esa irritante peli-rosa.

-Para ya Hatsune, le estas tomando mucha importancia al asunto- Se regaño mientras caminaba por las calles, el cielo estaba nublado-Pero si el clima esta loco- Afirmo mirando las calles -Recuerdo muy bien que apenas ayer seguía soleado-

Miro su reloj de muñeca, 7:35, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela y no quería eso. A pesar de que había incluso 3 días completos en los que no se presentaba por hacer trabajos extra para ganar dinero, le gustaba mucho ya que era el único lugar, donde podía platicar calmadamente con sus amigos, y ni decir que ahí esta en el club de teatro de la escuela.. Su segunda cosa favorita del mundo.

-..Bueno tan siquiera ahí no veo a esa tonta peli-rosa...- Apresuro el paso para llegar al lugar donde los autobuses pasaban.

Esa era su rutina de todos los días, se levantaba temprano para visitar a Meiko e ir a levantarla, esto ultimo porque gracias a su problema con el alcohol se emborrachaba y le costaba levantarse al día siguiente. Seguido de un rápido desayuno y rápidamente tomar el autobús ya sea a la escuela o a sus trabajos.

Era aburrido pero así le gustaba. No era de las personas a las que les agradara hacer cambios en su rutina.

Un poco cansada y jadeando, llego a la parada de autobuses. 7:40, todavía estaba a tiempo de poder irse en un vehículo y no corriendo como a veces lo hacia. Sin siquiera perder más de su preciado tiempo, volvió a apresurar el paso y ni siquiera se percato del charco de agua que había delante suyo. Resbalo cayendo de espaldas y en consecuencia cerro los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, el tan esperado golpe jamás llego.

Dos brazos habían impedido el impacto, habrío sus ojos para descubrir que era...

-..Ten más cuidado enana...-

-..¿Lu...Luka..?-

-¿A quien esperabas?, ¿A Barnie o que?, si quieres le digo que él te ayude-

La Hatsune.. por alguna extraña razón, ya no parecía seguir escuchando los siguientes insultos que le lanzo después de eso. ¿Que era lo que le puso de esa manera?, ah pues lo que sucede, es que estaba muy distraída con la mirada de la peli-rosa, un color muy lindo a su parecer pero.. lo que le llamo la atención fue que su mirada, era tan profunda y a la vez difícil de interpretar. No la mal interpreten, no es que le comenzara a gustar ni nada de eso.. cualquier persona quedaría así.

Por otro lado, la Megurine, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda por la posición en la que se encontraba; Inclinada y con una peli-aqua en sus brazos, la cual no hacia ningún esfuerzo para levantarse, dejandole todo su peso a Luka. Para colmo comenzaba a sentir las miradas de la gente cerca sobre ella, y no le agradaba mucho la sensación de sentirse observada, también le agregamos que apenas si soportaba el peso de la menor sobre sus brazos.

-¡Hey!, por si no lo sabes esto no es fácil, ¿podrias hacerme el favor de levantarte de una vez?...pesas mucho ¿sabes?-

-¿He?...¡Hay si es cierto quitame tus manos de encima!- Finalmente con la ayuda de la peli-rosa esta pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero claro empujándola tras esto..

-Que mal agradecida...- Se quejo Luka rodando los ojos -Por cierto ¿que comes yunques o que?..-

-Comida..- Le respondió tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-¿Es lo mismo no?-

-¡No!-

-En fin...- Dio un suspiro para después mirar fastidiada la parada de autobús, ya había llegado así que le regreso su paraguas el cual era idéntico al que ella llevaba -Toma tu cosa esa y rápido, o de lo contrario se nos ira el autobus-

-Espera...¿Tambien vas a subirte a ese?...- Cuestiono con cara de "¿Porque a mi?.. -¿A donde te diriges?..-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Pitufina- Esto lo dijo con un "Tsk" mientras cruzaba los brazos -De todas maneras tampoco me interesa si tu te subes o no, ahí nos vemos después ..desgraciadamente...- Miku levanto su dedo indice y abrió su boca para replicar algo..

Pero Luka ya se había dado media vuelta, comenzó a dirigirse al transporte dejando a la menor con la palabra en la boca...

-..Hu... ¡Ah! ¡Espera no me dejes hablando sola idiota!-

Subio apresurada tras haber perdido a la peli-rosa entre la gente se subía en montón al transporte, eso era normal considerando toda la gente que tenia que irse a trabajar, simplemente para llevar dinero a su casa. Y con el apretado régimen japones, esa jornada de todos los días, se tornaba muy aburrida, pesada y monotoma, no era diferente para los estudiantes, pero Miku ya estaba acostumbrada.

Con sus ojos comenzó a buscar algún lugar entre los asientos, alguno que este vacío para poder sentarse a escuchar música un rato en lo que llegaba a su destino.

Hablando de la escuela, ella había logrado entrar a la misma escuela que su amiga Rin Kagamine, esto gracias a una beca que se gano tiempo atrás, la cual le pagaba un 70% de los gastos escolares, aveces conseguía el otro 30% o la familia Kagamine o su amigo Gakupo le ayudaban con ese porcentaje. De alguna manera lograba mantener buenas calificaciones, no por gusto, si no por obligación para no perder la beca que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir.

Maldijo entre dientes, ¿que no había un hombre caballeroso que le cediera el lugar?, parece ser que todos están igual de cansados que ella para ceder su lugar. De milagro pudo divisar un asiento, eso seria genial si no fuera por la persona que ocupaba el otro junto a ese, dudo pero finalmente opto por tomarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-Pase usted señorita- Le dijo en tono de burla la peli-rosa, se levanto de su lugar para dejarla pasar y que ocupara el que tenia vista a la ventana. Miku solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Hay que... ¿caballerosa?..- Le regreso con ese mismo tono.

-Solo toma el maldito asiento y ya-

¿No había algún momento en el que no se molestaran entre sí?, de todas maneras una ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la otra y viceversa, un insulto era su manera de decir "Hola", incluso a los demás ya les parecía muy normal. De sorpresa la lluvia comenzó a caer, en gotas que de momento empezaron a sonar en el techo metálico del transporte publico.

El sonido le resultaba un tanto molesto, no era muy cómodo para sus oídos el ruido que provocaba el metal y el vidrio golpeados por el agua. Rebusco en sus bolsillos aquel aparato que la ayudaba a distraerse un rato, su Mp4, un regalo de Len Kagamine para su cumpleaños hace poco. Lo puso en sus orejas y recargo su brazo y cabeza en la ventana.

-¿No te agrada mucho la lluvia verdad?- Pregunto de la nada su compañera de trabajo, Miku levanto un poco la mirada, le sorprendió un poco que quisiera hacerle platica ya que, no era la primera vez que estaban en un situación así y por lo general prefería ignorarla y así...

-No mucho- Respondio indiferente volviendo a su posición -Al golpear contra algo, provoca mucho ruido molesto, que el cielo tome un color gris, moja mi ropa... y no me gusta que eso pase-

-Te comprendo.. a mi tampoco me agrada del todo, pero son cosas que pasan y no se pueden evitar-

La menor se abstuvo de responder esta vez, se le hacia extraño que se pusieran a charlar como un persona normal lo haría... en fin, eso no era tan malo. -Y... veo que a ti no te agrada sentarte cerca de la ventana... bien pudiste recorrerte un lugar y así no hubiera sido necesario que me cedieras el paso-

-No, es molesto ver a la gente de los autos, con sus rostros irritados y cansados, me contagian ese sentimiento- Se tomo su tiempo para estirarse en su lugar -A mi me gusta estar feliz todo el día-

-Como si fuera tan fácil...-

Las gotas impactaban contra el asfalto de las calles, se podía ver a algunas personas cubriéndose la cabeza con maletines mientras corrían a refugiarse del aguacero. Miku esbozo una sonrisa burlona por un momento, al ver como un vendedor ambulante salia tras unos niños y se resbala en un charco justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina. Ahora solo tenia que admitir una cosa, y es que cuando no se están insultando, la compañía de la mayor resultaba agradable.

Ahora que lo pensaba un momento, había muchas cosas que no conocía de Luka, una chica de unos 21 años de edad, con sus gustos desviados pero al fin de cuentas muy hermosa, ¿que vendria a hacer a Japón?. A como había oído, no era de Tokio, es más, ni siquiera era de Japón pues nació en Inglaterra pero de madre Japonesa, de ahí el porque dominaba ambos idiomas.

-Siento lo de la otra vez- La oyó disculparse, la menor solo volteo a mirarla sorprendida.

-¿Ah, de que?-

-Por soltar sin vergüenza lo de tus padres, son cosas que no se dicen muy a la ligera- Le aclaro rascándose la mejilla izquierda con el dedo indice, mientras desviaba la mirada en expresión de pena.

-Ah es eso, ya no te preocupes, no es que me ponga triste ser la chica de la tragedia esa, ya lo supere y es por eso que no me da tristeza ni nada-

-¿De..de verdad?-

-¡Claro!- Esto se lo dijo con un sonrisa, por alguna razón Luka ya le empezaba a agradar, no devio de haberla juzgado antes de conocerla mejor.

-Genial, gracias Pitufina- Retiro lo dicho, en serio que era molesta. Miku solo dibujo una grande y palpitante vena en su frente al momento que chirriaba los dientes en respuesta.

-Que poco te dura el encanto a ti-

-¿Que?-

-Nada-

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar después de eso.

* * *

Iba un poco apresurada, ni decirse de que ahora estaba que ardía en rabia pensando que el universo estaba conspirando en contra suya. Sus pasos eran pesados, golpeaba sus botas contra el pobre suelo del patio escolar al momento que ignoraba a quienes le querían saludar, o de paso lanzandoles una mirada asesina que provocaba que se callarán.

Pobre del chico de nombre Piko, un amigo de esta, cuando se le ocurrió saludarla con una palmada en la espalda cuando paso a su lado, lo que hizo que se diera vuelta y lo mandara directo al duro suelo con un gancho al mentón como solo ella los da. Le dolió pero ya estaba acostumbrado, Miku no era la única que lo golpeaba.

Cruzaba el pasillo, tratando de encontrar su cajón en donde guardaba sus zapatos cuando entraba al edificio, con una cara de pocos amigos se quito el calzado dejando solo sus medias y lo puso en su respectivo lugar.

-Alguien desperto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- Le hablo una voz femenina, la cual estaba justo al lado de ella cuando cerro su cajón, ¿cuando había aparecido?. Ni siquiera recuerda haberla visto cerca cuando llego.

-No estoy de humor IA- Tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse a su salón, pero la menciona se molesto y la tomo por los hombros, obligandola a darse vuelta -¿Que?-

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación ignorar cuando te están hablando?-

Aria Planetto, o "IA" como le decían de cariño, era otra buena amiga de la de coletas agua marina, su padre era el jefe de una imprenta muy reconocida en Japón, por lo que tenia contactos dentro de la empresa Kagamine. Si algo le gustaba era pasársela molestando a la más pequeña, le divertía verla hacer pucheros.

-Lo siento IA-chan.. me pusieron de mal humor es todo-

Exactamente era esa misma mujer que le acompaño por todo su trayecto, ella era su único problema en su trabajo y ahora, se la viene encontrando en el bus. Su sangre ardía de tan solo acordarse de las muchas que le ha hecho en tan solo una semana que llevaba trabajando con ella, como aquella vez que la hizo limpiar el desastre que Luka había causado, tras una "pequeña" discusión que tuvo con un cliente porque este le estaba coqueteando. O incluso aquella vez que la llamo a los cuatro vientos por su "lindo apodo" que ella le dio.

Si no hubiera habido tanta gente, en las mesas y el mini bar en ese momento, seguramente le habría golpeado miles de veces con una silla, para después torturarla y finalmente tirarla por un barranco para que nunca la encontraran. Si, no era una mala, ¡Oh maldicion! ¿porque no lo hizo en ese momento?, si eso hubiera sucedido quizás hoy seguiria alegre. O mejor ¿porque se metio a trabajar precisamente en el restaurante de Gakupo?.

-De haberlo sabido...- Comento en voz baja pero audible para su amiga.

-¿Que has dicho?-

-No..no es nada- Respondio tratando de recuperar el humor que tenia antes de encontrarse con Luka -Cosas que pasan, por cierto, ¿Y Rin?, se supone que siempre esta esperandonos cerca de la fuente- Era cierto, a pesar de andar con un humor de los mil demonios, pudo notar perfectamente que su amiga no andaba por ningún lado.

-¿Eh?, pensé que tu sabías donde estaba, tu eres la que más te ves con ella-

Genial ahora tenia que ponerse a recordar... ¿que le había dicho anoche Meiko?, estaba segura que menciono algo sobre eso pero en su estado de alcohol, no pudo entender mucho de lo que decía, eso porque decía una que otra incoherencia al momento como: "¡Estoy gorda Miku!", "¿Porque estas tan enana?", "¡Ya crece por Dios!", y ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que lo recuerda...

-Creo que.. Meiko me dijo algo sobre que Rinto-san había olvidado unos papeles importantes, y como ahora se encontraba en Brasil, llamo a Rin-chan para llevarselos- Hizo mención de aquello mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón y entre cerraba los ojos mientras miraba al suelo, en expresión pensativa. -Creo... no recuerdo bien... se la paso diciendo tonterias-

-¿Te dijo que estabas enana, verdad?- Pregunto Aria casi burlándose recargándose en el mueble, toda persona que conociera a la Hatsune se burlaba, por lo menos una vez, de su estatura la cual la hacia lucir de menos edad. Que gracioso, al igual que hacia cierta peli-rosa.

-Si...- Pobre Miku, ¿habia necesidad de estarle recordando su estatura todo el tiempo?, eso solo la hacia sentir como... como... ¡como una pitufa!.

-Y quien no- Esto lo dijo en voz baja, para que la más pequeña no la escuchara, lamentablemente Miku tenia un oído que hasta las hormigas caminar podía oír.

-Supongo que quieres que te vuelva a mandar a ese no tan agradable lugar- Dibujo una linda sonrisa en su rostro, de esas llenas de maldad y sadismo que hasta daba miedo ¿Que tierna verdad?.

-¡Ah!, ¡No, no, claro que no yo...!... ¡Lo siento!- IA sabia muy bien que tenia que disculparse, o de lo contrario sufriría una horrible tortura por parte la peli-aqua. Esta solo le dedico una mirada asesina en respuesta, la cual le dejaba muy claro algo: "La próxima vez te ira mal"

Siempre era lo mismo si las cosas no se hacían como ella quería: Si tu estas equivocado, te disculpas y te golpea. Si Miku esta equivocada, te disculpas y te golpea.

Alumnos llegaban de poco a poco, a dejar su calzado en su respectivo cajón, al igual que la peli-aqua. Algunos las saludaban y ellas les respondían por educación, no les conocían pero ambas se dieron a conocer por lo mismo de que formaban parte del club de teatro, el cual organizaba obras de vez en cuando, en festivales sobre todo.

-Em.. cambiando del tema de tu estatura... ¿Ya oíste lo del rumor?-

-No, ¿De cual rumor me hablas?- Respondio mirando los pasillos, cuidando que la persona de la que iba a hablar no pasara en ese preciso momento, con eso de que siempre que hablas mal de alguien, este aparece mágicamente atras tuyo -Si es de lo que Ring Suzune anda de resbalosa con Oliver-kun, ese ya me lo sabia-

-No eso no, es más, creo que ese ya todo la escuela se lo sabe. Yo hablo de la noticia, esa que dice que estudiantes universitarios vendrán a ayudar en los club's-

Su amiga solo soltó una sonora risa, la cual saco de onda a IA -No seas tonta, deja de ser tan ingenua IA-tonta-chan-

-¡Hey!, pero si puede ser verdad, lo oí de fuentes confiables- La más grande comenzó a hacer pucheros, inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos -¿Cuanto apuestas a que Ted-sensei habla sobre el tema?-

-Eso no pasara..-

* * *

-Por ultima vez Sonozaki-kun, este local ¡No esta a la venta!- Vociferaba molesto Gakupo por teléfono al momento que colgaba, resoplaba molesto dejándose caer en una de las sillas del lugar, le dolía la cabeza...

-¿Otra vez ese señor?- Cuestiono Yukari con su traje de moza ya puesto, sentándose al lado del hombre de morados cabellos -Veo que no se cansa de insistir-

-No.. y luego el maldito de Hiroto... quiere lo mismo... pero el lo quiere para fines más oscuros...- Hablo al momento que dejaba salir algunos suspiros llenos de frustración.

-¿No piensas vendérselo verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!, si lo hiciera ustedes serian despedidos te lo aseguro...- Miro su reloj para asegurarse de que no era muy tarde, 11:25, demonios tendrían que abrir dentro de poco. -Haber ya dejen de holgazanear, sobre todo tú Haku, te he dicho ya varias veces que el champage ¡No es para ti!-

Sus empleados habían llegado hace ya rato, y los más holgazanes, -"por no mencionar a Dell y León"-, ni siquiera se habían puesta sus trajes de mozo con los cuales atendían a los clientes y le llevaban los pedidos al chef Bruno. Estaba más frustrado de lo normal, esto debido a que un Burges ingles, vendrá a el restaurante pronto pero no siquiera le aviso cuando, y con los empleados que tenia no se sentía más calmado. Es más, ya había cruzado por su cabeza varias veces el si conseguir otros o quedarse con esos, apreciaba tanto a esos buenos para nada.

-Vete con calma Gakupo, todavía es temprano- Hablo León, quien estaba muy entretenido jugando a "La pesca" con Dell -¿Tienes un 5?-

-No, ve a pescar- Le contesto el peli-gris con cigarrillo en boca, sosteniendo la baraja de cartas en sus manos.

-¡Demonios!-

-¡Dell te he dicho que no puedes fumar aquí, esta prohibido!- Le regaño el peli-morado señalandolo con el dedo, para solo ser ignorado olimpicamente por el fumador. -Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los asesino-

* * *

Estaba con una mirada escupida en su cara, de esas que ponemos cuando estamos enamorados y justo en ese instante estamos viendo a la persona que nos pone así. Sus ojos llenos de ilusión con tan solo verlo llegar en su uniforme deportivo, esos orbes de un hermoso amarillo y cabello rosado, ¡Awww!, era tan guapo. Lastima que siempre llega alguien que te arruina el momento.

-Vaya y yo pensé que ya no te gustaba Yuma- IA invecil, ¿porque siempre arruinas el momento?. Se sentó justo en una banca de la cancha donde usualmente tienen sus clases de educación física, todo el grupo ya se encontraba fuera, esperando a que el profesor se presentara. Obviamente ya llevaban puesto su uniforme para eso, el cual consistía en un short rojo y corto con una camiseta blanca para las mujeres, y para los hombres lo mismo, pero en lugar de short era un pantalón.

-Callate la boca IA, estoy disfrutando de la vista- Le dijo apartando la vista de aquel muchacho para dirigirle una mirada de desagrado a su amiga, tras esto volvió a mirar a Yuma mientras le hacia señas a Aria con la mano, indicándole que se alejara -Ahora vete y consiguete el tuyo-

-¿Sigues enojada porque Ted-sensei si hablo del tema verdad?-

La muy idiota había acertado, empezando las clases ese profesor peli-rojo justamente si les había dado un aviso sobre eso. Bueno, no es que dudara de su amiga ya que por algo a de ser conocida como "Espía-sempai" por toda la escuela, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener estudiantes universitarios rondando por la escuela, no sabía porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¡Haber sabandijas los quiero en una sola fila!- Oh miren ya llego el profesor Big Al, ¿A poco no es tierno?. El hombre de unos 35 años de edad dio un silvatazo y los alumnos hicieron lo que dijo -¿Y Hatsune?, ¿Donde diablos esta esa niña?- El profesor comenzó a mover a sus alumnos buscando a la menciona, buscaba por allí y por allá pero nada.

-A...aqui estoy AL-sensei...- Hablo con miedo mientras levantaba su mano temblorosa -¿Para que soy buena?-

-¿Demonios porque no creces?, - ¿Ya ven lo que les digo?, siempre es lo mismo con todo mundo -Quiero que le lleves estos papeles a la directora Ann, son importantes- Tras esto le entrego una montaña de papeleo, con lo cual apenas si podía sostenerse en pie la menor -Y no te tardes demasiado-

-H...hai...- Las piernas le tambaleaban pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y dio media vuelta para poder retirarse.

-¡Espera!- Le detuvo, Miku se volvió a girar con la ilusión de que se apiadará de ella y le ayudara con lo demás -Esto te puede servir- Lo único que hizo fue colocar un ¿yogurt? sobre los papeles -Es calcio convertido en lácteo, me han dicho que te hace crecer sano y fuerte-

* * *

-¡Hay si, pero si quieren algo siempre me llaman a mi!, ¿!verdad!?-

Se encontraba caminando justamente por los pasillos que llevaban a la oficina de la directora Ann Sweet; Una mujer de unos 32 años de edad, rubia y al parecer de procedencia inglesa la cual era una persona bondadosa, y gracias al Dios ella era la única persona que no se la pasaba molestándola con su estatura todo el santo día.

-¡Demonios esto pesa horrores!- Volvio a quejarse, si no fuera porque recibiría un regaño y castigo si no los entregaba, seguramente los hubiera dejado caer ahí mismo.

Pareciera ser que al mismísimo Dios se le antojo por molestarla hoy, ¿No creen?. Pero bueno, por lo menos ya nada podía salir peor. Decidió calmarse un poco mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, no quería que más gente la viera de mal humor ya que, al pasar por uno de los pasillos, pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes universitarios platicando entre ellos, risas y bromas era lo único que ella logro oír.

Los observo detenidamente extrañada, por la ropa que vestían quizás eran los universitarios de los que el profesor Ted Kasane les había hablado: Jóvenes que tendrían que hacer servicio comunitario durante 2 meses, se estuvieron pidiendo opiniones de la mesa directiva y al final se dio la decisión de que, estarían ayudando a los miembros de los diferentes clubes escolares en sus actividades diarias durante ese lapso de tiempo. La directora Ann fue la que le dio la propuesta al director de aquella universidad, ella y Kiyoteru se conocían desde hace ya muchos años y se seguían frecuentando.

Mera concidencia ¿No?. Ni los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso pudieron salvarse del castigo... bueno.. solo porque tampoco su comportamiento fue el mejor que digamos.. en fin...

Un escalofríos recorrió su columna vertebral hasta su cabeza, oh no, algo malo o por lo menos que le desagrade iba a suceder en poco tiempo. Y toda esa mala vibra venia de esos jóvenes que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, aunque no lo crean no estaba exagerando, sus malos presentimientos siempre eran acertados y esta no seria una excepción.

Tal vez lo mejor seria alejarse de ese grupo, y eso hizo. Simplemente los paso de largo, pero ese escalofrío en su espalda no desaparecía por lo que trato de tomar otra ruta para llegar a la oficina que tanto buscaba, nada, creo que incluso empeoro. Cuando se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasillos de la oficina, aquel lácteo que AL le había regalado anteriormente, cae de los papeles hasta al suelo y rueda algo lejos de ella.

No supo cuando ni donde, pero comenzó a sentirse observada, extrañamente no hizo ningún movimiento después de eso. Simplemente se quedo inmóvil, como si estuviera siendo acechada por un peligroso león y ella como una cebra, la cual pronto seria la presa de ese felino. No, la palabra "acechar" no esta erróneamente usada, porque así se sentía, asechada por alguien y para terminar, conocía esa sensación, esa que sentía desde que conocía a cierta chica de cabellos rosados. Y lo peor era, que si cuando le miraban no podía moverse, ya sabia quien le acechaba.

Sus ojos seguían puestos en ese envase de yogurt en el piso, pronto justo tras este dos botas doradas aparecen, para después recoger aquel envase.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda enana- Y una figura más alta que ella, levanta aquellos documentos dejandole mucho menos por cargar. -¿Que pasa viste un fantasma o algo?-

-...¡Ah!..- No fue hasta ese momento que recupero la conciencia de lo que hacia -¿Que diablos haces aquí idiota?...-

-..Tsk.. veo que sigues siendo una desagradecida- Bufo torciendo los ojos.

-...Tu fuiste la que me estaba acechando.. deberías disculparte..- Le dijo con un gesto de desagrado para después arrebatarle de mala gana los papeles, provocando que la otra se molestara un poco -De todas maneras eso no importa, lo que me interesa saber es el porque estas aquí, yo que sepa tu ya eres mayor de edad-

-Y lo soy- Contesto cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¿Y bien?-

La mayor le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, con la que la examino por un corto lapso de tiempo. Tiempo en cual Miku comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, por alguna razón las piernas comenzaban a temblarle pues, aquella chica le estaba mirando a los ojos, ella tenia algo que le provoca varias sensaciones y sentimientos, pero ninguno agradable o por lo menos así lo describía.

Pronto Luka comienza a acercarse con toda la confianza del mundo. Cuando quedo a escasos centímetros de ella esta coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor.

-¿Creciste o algo por el estilo?-

-¡Maldicion!- Vocifero con una notoria vena rojo palpitando en su frente -¿¡Tu tambien piensas molestarme por eso!?-

-¿Tambien?- Cuestiono confundida, con una de sus manos coloco aquel envase de yogurt frente a sus ojos para poder examinarlo mejor. Para sorpresa de la peli-aqua, esta hizo una cara de enfado y lanzo el lácteo al cesto de basura más cercano, haciendo que se enfadara más.

-¡Oye eso es mío!, ¿porque hiciste eso?- Pregunto casi gritando, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Luka -... Hmpf...-

-... Lo hice porque no creo que lo necesites osea... si pensabas comertelo entonces significa que le estas dando la razón a los demás sobre tu estatura. Lo que pasa es que te sientes acomplejada, y no es tu culpa si no de la gente que te rodea- Miku se quedo un momento procesando esas palabras... ¡demonios tenia razón!.

-...Pero si tu...-

-¡Miku-chan!-

La mencionada se giro para poder ver a la persona que le llamaba, la cual era su amiga Aria que se acercaba corriendo peligrosamente. Lo cual llamo su atención ya que era demasiado torpe.

-¡No te vayas a...!- Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase su amiga ya había tropezado y caído al suelo -...Muy tarde...-

IA solamente agitó la cabeza para espabilarse, se levanto para después arreglarse la ropa.

-Miku-chan, el profesor AL me mando por ti, te estabas demorando mucho y... ¿quien es ella?..- Esto lo pregunto al poner atención a la chica de cabellos rosados frente a ella. Fue en ese momento que algo de ella le llamo mucho la atención -"¡Por Dios que alta es!"-

-Aaa... solo es una conocida IA-chan... se llama..-

-Megurine Luka- Le interrumpe -Compañera de trabajo de Hatsune-san-

-Ara, y yo soy Aria Planetto... mmm, ¿a que vine? ¡Oh si!- Dijo al momento que chasqueba los dedos -Ya deverias regresar, o de lo contrario se enfadara... ya sabes como es...-

-Voy para aya... primero debo dejarle esto a Ann-sensei-

-Yo lo llevo- Hablo nuevamente Luka, tomando nuevamente los papeles que Miku traía consigo -De todas maneras yo también iba para alla-

-¿He?... ¿segura que no es problema...?- Pregunto extrañada.

-No, no. De todas maneras no va a ser mucho trabajo...-

La Hatsune lo pensó por un momento, no le parecía muy buena la idea pero al final acepto, servia que tenia un trabajo menos.

-Bien... pero nuestra platica de hoy no ha terminado... aun quiero que me digas a lo que vienes...-

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo de espera, por fin he terminado el segundo capitulo de este nuevo Fanfic que he empezado, disculpen la demora pero tengo que echarle ganas a la secundaria y subir mis calificaciones como es debido nwn

En fin espero que les haya agradado el capitulo... ¿Verdad que Miku tiene mala suerte? XD LOL hay tantas cosas que no sabe por ser tan ingenua y Tsundere.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos: **Hikari-remix, CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, MERGICK, , harryginny02, Lupis Suigintou, Nael Tenoh **y **Bekwo**

Me hace muy feliz saber que mi historia ya lleva 4 reviews, 5 favoritos y 6 seguidores a tan solo el primer capitulo *w* asjadjasa ¿en serio les gustan mis historias?

Y gracias a los que se pasaron a dejarme un review en serio son muy apreciados, recuerden también dejarme un review porque si no, un Atún desaparece por cada que lees sin dejar review dejando a Luka devastada QwQ. Unámonos para que esta tragedia no suceda. En fin hasta el capitulo 3 X3


End file.
